


【翅桶】Jason, worest day ever（OJTW D-2）

by 5566mz



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week（OJTW） [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5566mz/pseuds/5566mz
Summary: ※警告：作者别名脑洞侠，踩雷抱歉。ABO，翅A桶O（装B桶）←不要偷骂人蝙蝠家：老爷B、小红B、大米A（分化中）大写OOC，真的hen大





	1. Chapter 1

───

01.

杰森．陶德现在很不开心。

你问他为什么？

可能是因为他将这个夜晚全浪费在盯哨，对象还是一群自以为神不知鬼不觉的傻逼。

你说可是他平常也在做这些？

好吧，好吧，主要原因还是因为他正处于他妈的易感期。

易感期？

红头罩怎么可能会是一个omega?

当然不，众所周知哥谭黑帮的地下王子是个beta。

不得不说，在这行有时当个beta反而更好，既不像omega般危险，也不像alpha容易被敌人利用omega信息素引诱而失了神。

多亏了他成精的头罩，替他过滤掉了外头大部分的信息素，使他能在行动时与一般beta无异。

同时也多亏了长期的星际任务与过量的抑制剂，让他的发情期简直跟提姆的睡眠一样稳定。（小红：嘿！）

幸好他还有两位好队友，罗伊借着塔玛兰科技替杰森量身设计了一款新型抑制剂，能将副作用降至最低。

虽然依旧紊乱，起码能提前感知到易感期替接下来的热潮做好准备。

感谢罗伊，不然他应该早就死于那该死的发情期。

02.

「艹！」

这边杰森已无聊到开始神游时，下面终于有动静了─不是太好的。

不是没想过这群自以为无声无息的傻缺可能会引来其他罪犯，起码是双面、企鹅或黑面具这种的，但毒藤？

简直不能更糟。

由于这次盯哨的货物正是信息素相关的非法药物，再搭上毒藤─杰森实在不确定自己该不该下去。

叹了一口气，正当他准备下去面对他操蛋的人生时，哥谭的守护者，暗夜骑士，蝙蝠侠已带着他的罗宾从天而降，并且迅速地解决了一群小喽啰。

一个beta蝙蝠侠与未分化的罗宾，信息素药物对他们根本起不了作用。

反观他，一个处于易感期的omega，可就不好说了。

看着蝙蝠侠与罗宾迅速利落的动作，杰森难得决定放自己一次假。

但也就在他转身之时，余光瞄到了一个鬼祟的漏网之鱼，正悄悄地接近那批货物。

不不不不不不不不不！

来不及多想，杰森纵身飞扑下去，却为时已晚。

药物点燃，火势汹涌，而信息素─爆炸。

03.

「头罩！」

另一头的蝙蝠侠与罗宾解决了余下的残党，正专心致志地对付毒藤，忽地熊熊大火让他们一分神，毒藤便趁机用藤蔓绊住两人，脱身了。

顾不上追毒藤，蝙蝠侠迅速地跑过来，检查杰森的伤势。

「我没事，老头。」

「…你确定？」

「当然，我可是个beta，这些信息素影响不了我的。」

他刚刚有感谢过他的头罩吗？不管有没有，再次感谢头罩优秀的过滤系统。

起码杰森看起来真的没受到什么影响。

蝙蝠侠点点头，正打算带着罗宾离开，却发现站在一旁的罗宾神情恍惚，状态明显不对劲。

「父亲…我…」话还没说完，便应声倒下了。

「达米安！」

04.

「你确定他没事？」

「目前看来，是的。应该是药物燃烧挥发到空气中的信息素太过浓郁，又碰巧与毒藤的花粉结合造成的信息素水平失衡。」

「…行吧。」

不得已陪着老蝙蝠把达米安扛回蝙蝠洞，确认恶魔崽没事后杰森只想快点回安全屋。

是的，他已经感受到想筑巢的冲动了。

但基于今天恶魔崽难得表现出的虚弱，杰森决定在跟阿福道别后、离开大宅前顺路拐去看看他。

并且他无比后悔这个决定。

「艹！」

去你的药物！去你的花粉！去你的信息素水平失衡！

这小子他妈的提前分化了！

看着躺在床上仍未苏醒的达米安，房间内满溢着年轻alpha强势的信息素，让杰森感到一阵晕眩。

已快到热潮初期的omega哪受得了如此浓烈的alpha信息素，才反应过来的杰森一把抓起头罩戴上，狼狈地逃回安全屋去了。

他的易感期正式宣告结束了。

虽然出了点小意外，起码他待会就能在他不大却温暖的床上筑个温馨的巢。

在赶回安全屋的路上，杰森晕呼呼地想着。

05.

─简直错得离谱。

「哦！嗨小翅膀！你终于回来了我可等你好久啦，我听B说你今晚的任务并不难，是遇到了什么意外吗？」

…最大的意外就是你！

杰森在脑中恶狠狠地想着，视线死死盯着眼前漂亮的大蓝鸟。

「你最好能解释为什么你、现在、会、出现在、这里。」

而面前的人却似乎没有一点打扰别人的自觉。

「当然是因为我想你啦小翅膀！」

没人能拒绝那双美丽的蓝眼睛，脑袋已快烧成糨糊的杰森想着。

于是他收回眼神，语气僵硬：

「我今天没心情陪你胡闹，迪克，滚回去。」

「咦咦为什么！小翅膀你不爱我了吗！」

「我不想说第三遍，快滚！」

「话说回来从你刚刚回来就一直有股很好闻的味道呢…小翅膀？！」

06.

「…小、小翅膀？你是omega？」

迪克此时的脑子简直跟杰森的一样糨糊了。

好吧，也许杰森的要更稠一点，毕竟他现在连回答都做不到了。

即使透过头罩，迪克身上的清新的海风味也一直若有似无地勾引着他，他甚至觉得自己快要站不住了。

半晌，终于回过神的迪克彷佛下定决心般地走向前，摘掉了杰森的头罩。

「你…唔、你干嘛…」

失去了头罩的阻隔，更浓烈的海风从如此近的距离搜刮着杰森所剩不多的理智，他甚至不是很确定自己刚刚说了什么。

一只白皙的手指堵上了他的唇。

「嘘…小翅膀，杰，让我帮你好吗？」

07.

▲此处应有车<strike>（请容许小朋友不会开车）</strike>

△小破车已补上，请见下一章

08.

「唔…」

翌日，杰森在满盈的满足感中舒服地醒来，伴随着身体貌似快要散架的酸痛。

…等等。

杰森僵硬地转过头，不出意料的看见了一只熟睡的迪克．格雷森。

再颤抖地伸出手，摸向自己的后颈。

艹！

腺体上凹凸不平的纹路不用想也知道肯定是这混蛋的齿痕。

所以这是真的，他不仅跟黄金男孩睡了，还被标记了！

杰森还沉迷在自己绝望的思考中，忽然身旁的人有动静了。

「早安小翅膀！」

「你他妈先从我身体里出去！」

迪克也不恼，缓缓退出后那双蓝眼睛依旧笑咪咪地盯着杰森看。

看得杰森背脊发凉。

「…你还想干嘛？」

「我很高兴呀！小翅膀终于变成"我的"小翅膀了。」

「我他妈都还没跟你计较你昨晚那简直是强^暴！」

「哦小翅膀别这么说，你明明也很喜欢！」

「…滚开，我要去洗澡了。」

「需要帮忙吗？」

「迪基鸟你敢进来就死定了！」

「小翅膀你放心，我一定会好好"照顾"你的！」

09.

两个月后，杰森某安全屋的浴室内。

杰森死死地盯着手上那条棒状物，彷佛再盯那上面的两条线就能变回一条似地。

过了许久，他才终于放弃似地叹了口气。

紧接着浴室中传来怒吼：

「去你他妈的迪基鸟！！！」

───


	2. 资源回收小破车

───

07.

迪克收回手指，换上自己的唇。

炙热的唇舌侵略着杰森的口腔，周遭的温度也彷佛陡然升高了好几度。

理智早已下线的omega只能在偶尔偷得的喘息中发出意义不明的嘤咛，随着alpha的动作双双倒入床铺。

「唔…」

「乖，小翅膀，不要弄伤自己了。」

迪克将杰森的衣襬掀起，并让杰森自己咬着，避免他再继续会咬破自己的下唇。

看着面前的人因发情期而面带情潮，听话地叼着自己的下襬，露出精实的胸膛以及腰线，就这么迷茫地盯着他，迪克只觉得自己硬到发痛。

「天…你这妖精…」

大手抚上暴露于空气中的茱萸，不意外地引起敏感的人儿一阵颤抖，另一只手则麻利地褪下对方腿上的枪带，接着是整件裤子。

最里面的底裤早已湿透，迪克边肆意玩弄着杰森的乳首，边隔着底裤轻轻搓揉着鼓胀的性器。

稍微得到抚慰却仍远远不够的杰森难受地抗议，却碍于嘴里的衣物只能发出哼哼几声。

当迪克的手指隔着布料戳进那紧致的穴口时，突如其来的刺激让杰森弓起了背脊，双手胡乱却无力地推拒着迪克的肩膀。

「呜…」

「哦小翅膀…」迪克笑出声：「你真是有够敏感的。」

动手扒下人儿下身最后一层遮掩，湿漉漉的小穴就这么展现在迪克面前，一收一缩彷佛在邀请他快点进入。

轻松地探入两根手指开始扩张，迪克的嘴也没闲着，接替了方才另一手的工作轻咬着另一边的乳首。

待能够进入三根手指且扩张得差不多后，迪克满意地松口看看自己努力的成果─两颗蓓蕾已被他玩弄到肿胀挺立，而杰森的眼眶中更是已泛出些生理盐水。

迪克迅速将自己也扒光，拍拍杰森并将对方无力的身躯抱起，顺势把上身对于接下来正事有些碍事的上衣一同丢到旁边。

而后半跪在床上，低下头捧起杰森的脸，让他正对着自己的下身，在看到对方坐起后依旧迷茫的眼神笑着说：

「乖孩子…小翅膀，会帮我舔的吧？」

杰森咽了咽口水，并未注意到迪克盯着他上下滑动的喉结更暗了暗眼神，颤抖地张开嘴将面前的巨物吞了进去。

「唔…」

「很好…小翅膀…就是这样，你太棒了…」

杰森润湿的红眼眶仰视着迪克，嘴上依旧替他服务着，从迪克的角度来看简直…不要更硬。

忍不住双手扶上杰森的头，他事先安抚着：

「抱歉啊小翅膀，待会可能会有点难受，忍忍哈。」

「…呜！」

迪克开始用力冲刺起来，杰森瞪了他一眼却没有推开，手还搭上了迪克的腰来稳住自己。

受到鼓励的迪克更加猛烈地冲刺了最后几下，最终都射在了杰森的嘴里。

「咳、咳…」

「乖，舔干净…对…」

Omega在发情期的顺从激发了alpha的征服欲，原本略微咸腥的海风此时温柔地包围着杰森，迪克在要求杰森吞下后有点后悔，便伸手替对方抹掉了嘴角残留的白浊。

而还没被满足的情热使杰森难受地扭了扭身子，挑衅地望向迪克：

「用嘴就射了，你该不会是不行吧迪基鸟？」

哇哦。

这是杰森今晚在被带上床后说的第一句话，不过他很快就会后悔的。

「哦小翅膀，你马上就会知道了。」

迪克将杰森放倒回床上，并将他那双修长的腿架在自己肩上，使杰森的私密处一览无遗。

多么令人血脉贲张的画面。

他用拇指撑开穴口，把自己慢慢地送了进去，初经人事的omega是如此紧致，以至于过程并不是那么顺利。

而另一边，以往都自己熬过热潮的杰森第一次与一个alpha一起度过，过于真实的快感不断刺激着神经，使他忍不住收紧环着迪克肩膀的手臂。

迪克则不停地说些骚话试图让他不那么紧张：

「你真紧…乖，放松…」

「小翅膀你瞧，你把我吸得可紧了！」

「放松点，对，就是这样…」

「我要开始动啰？」

通道里面过于美好的快感让迪克差点把持不住，见杰森稍微适应后，便自顾地开始动了起来。

本来就敏感的人哪经得起如此剧烈的快感，没了衣物的遮掩，迪克也不让他咬唇，失去阻挡的呻吟就这么泄了出来。

「嗯哈，嗯，嗯…」

「唔…啊…」

「啊嗯…啊，啊，那里！」

忽然拔高的娇喘让迪克扬起了嘴角，开始寻找着刚刚擦过的一处软肉，并针对那处开始大操大干起来。

杰森的哭喊已经忍不住了，也或许是他放弃了，总之这对迪克很受用。

藉由这个姿势以及杰森良好的柔软度，迪克几乎是把杰森凹成了对半，并长驱直入到深处，直到他碰到了下一个阻碍。

「唔！」

「哦…小翅膀，感受到了吗，是你的生殖腔哦。」

当龟头顶上那更为狭窄的入口时，杰森才终于找回了些许的理智─他真的要被迪克完全操开了。

「不…」

但迪克没有理会他，继续猛攻那娇嫩的内壁，就如同他平常对自己的执着般，直到终于冲入那更幽秘的地方。

全然陌生的快感如潮水般向杰森袭来，在迪克每次的深入中，又将他好不容易回神的理智给撞下线了。

而迪克在撞入生殖腔后，便低下头与杰森交换了个深吻，并保持着插入的姿势将人给翻了面。

后入的视角让杰森的腺体暴露在迪克的视线中，方才甜丝丝的味道也更加明显了，嗯…蜂蜜？

他喜欢。

舔了舔唇，迪克弯下腰，胸膛贴着杰森的背肌，用鼻头在杰森的脖颈处蹭了蹭：

「吶，小翅膀，我要标记你啰？」

「标记后射满你的生殖腔。」

「让你成为我的人。」

「生下我的孩子。」

「可以的吧？」

「呜…」

过多的快感互相交杂冲击着杰森，他已是凭着本能浪叫了，只能胡乱地点头应下迪克的要求。

发情期的omega需要成结才能满足，他还要更多，更多，而这个alpha能给他。

迪克露出了他招牌的阳光笑容，张嘴便不客气地朝那脆弱的腺体咬了下去，咸咸的海风与甜腻的蜂蜜交织成后颈的标记。

「叫我的名字。」

「唔…迪克…啊嗯…」

「很好，你的alpha是谁？」

「混账…迪克…」

迪克无奈又宠溺地笑了笑：「对，只能是我哦。」

重新开始下身的动作，最后抽送几下，滚烫的精液便全数灌进了杰森温暖的腔室中。

alpha的结迅速地鼓胀起来，紧紧地卡住了omega的内壁，同时也堵住了里头液体的出路。

迪克趁势抱起杰森，讨好地舔了舔后颈上残留的血丝，说出的话却是无比残忍：

「哦小翅膀，你不会以为结束了吧？」

「迪基鸟！唔…」

却是一夜旖旎。

───

**Author's Note:**

> 桶哥脑粉表示这活动简直了  
练手菜鸟挑了最常见的主题的一天（没志气  
虽然是汤上的活动不过看这边也满多篇参与  
感谢各位共襄盛举的太太产粮！
> 
> 还有六天，以下帮补上各主题：
> 
> Day1 (Jul 29)  
Non-standard alpha/beta/omega dynamics in relationship o r society  
非典型ABO  
Harem  
后宫  
Assisting someone with heat or rut  
帮助他人度过热潮/标记
> 
> Day2 (Jul 30)  
Pretending to be a different presentation  
伪装成其他性别  
Sex pollen (something forces people into heat or rut/surprise heat or rut)  
性爱花粉（某些导致强制/意外热潮或标记的事物）  
Pregnancy  
怀孕/妊娠
> 
> Day3 (Jul 31)  
Age difference/Age gap/May-December romance  
年龄差/忘年恋  
Impregnation/breeding  
受孕/生产  
Animal features  
动物特征
> 
> Day4 (Aug 1)  
Rare pair/Crack ship  
冷门配对  
Forced bonding  
强制标记  
Courtship  
求爱
> 
> Day5 (Aug 2)  
Hurt/Comfort or whump  
伤害/治愈  
Somnophilia/Sedatives  
催眠/镇静剂（抑制剂？）  
Omega prime/Heart of the pack  
Omega主权/狼族
> 
> Day6 (Aug 3)  
Canon AUs  
原著设定  
Dark  
黑化  
Cuddling/Nesting  
黏腻拥抱/筑巢
> 
> Day7 (Aug 4)  
Family/domestic  
家庭/家族  
Group sex  
团体/多人  
Kept omega  
幼驯染（不
> 
> Day8 (Aug 5)  
Free day!  
自由创作！


End file.
